A Weird and Pointless Code LYOKO Story
by AnimeOddkitty
Summary: A fanfic written in 2005. YxD you'll find out JxA OxMe What'shisfacexA Uxno bodyRated for a religious place and horrible humor


A Weird and Pointless Code LYOKO Fanfic Rated K+ Humor/Romance 

Disclaimer-I do not own Code Lyoko or A series of unfortunate events-if I did the Baudelaires would kill Count Olaf and Odd would be the main character

This was fueled by a similar American-kitty fanfic and a alittle time alone with my brother's army men.

Excuse my horrible Humor

Yumi was walking to Ulrich with something inportant to say-she had to say it.  
"Ulrich," said Yumi.  
"Yes Yumi?" said Ulrich.  
"I don't like you!" said Yumi and then she jumped onmy brother (who I will nickname Dave)kissing and hugging him with Ulrich just staring at them.  
"I don't like you either!" said Ulrich then jumped onto my friend (who I will nickname Amby) , trying to kiss and hug her. Before he could,(who ever her boyfriend's name is, I can't keep up)came and pulled out his laser gun and and sent Ulrich to the hosiptal.  
"JERK,"he said,"if you touch her-no-get within a mile of her you'll see the meaning of Hell(religous one)." After saying that he starting kissing and huggingAmby while she was saying how amazing he was to take care of that jerk and stuff.  
Yumi paused a moment from kissingDave and laughed-then resumed to kissing and hugging Dave.  
Jeremie and Aelita (on the computer still) looked at Yumi like she were crazy. Jeremie continued to type on his keyboard when-  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
"What!" everyone asked excepted for Jeremie and Aelita.  
"I accidentedly deleated Aelita!" yelled Jeremie who was like pulling his hair out, "wait a minute-I just pressed the o(circle) button"  
"I didn't know there was an o button, Jeremie. What's it for?" asked Dave.  
"I don't know," answered Jeremie. Just then Aelita showed up on the schoolgrounds wearing a pink mini skrit and pink t-shirt.  
"AELITA!" yelled Jeremie as he hugged her.  
"Wait a sec," said Yumi," you mean that all you had to press the o button and Aelita would get matrirualized? After all that time going to Lyoko and you working on the dang anti-virus, and all you had to do was PRESS THE STINKING O BOTTON"  
"Why's she so mad?" asked Amby's boyfriend.  
"Yep," said Aelita," I knew all along that all you needed to do was press the o botton"  
"WHAT!" yelled eveyone.  
"I'm gonna kill you," said Yumi," just wait until I get my hands on you and your anormous fortune"  
"She has an anormous fortune? I thought onlyAmby had it," said her boyfriend.  
"Um, Yumi this is Code Lyoko-not A Series of Unfortunate Events," said Aelita. Just then Count Olaf came up and cast his craggy shadow over the the group.  
"Hello, hello, hello," said Count Olaf," I am Count Olaf"  
"Yes, we know," said Amby.  
"I heard something about a anormous fortune," said Count Olaf," would you know who has it"  
"No, now go away," saidAmby with everyone else ageeing to her.  
"Dangit," said Count Olaf," not only did I lose the ophrans, I lost a chance to steel another fortune." After that Count Olaf disapeared like he usualy does. After a half a hour Violet, Klaus, and Sunny came out of the school building.  
"Thank you, Odd, thank you very much." said Violet and Klaus with Odd behind them.  
"Undi!" said Sunny which meant thank you to the bottom of my heart or something like that.  
"No sweat," said Odd. After that the Baudelaire opharns were gone.  
"Hay Odd! Where have you been?" asked Yumi. After she said that she noticed that Odd's hair was very messed up as though someone has been running their fingers though his hair...,"Odd, what have you been doing"  
"Nothing," answered Odd.  
"Bullcrap, Odd," said Yumi and Jeremie.  
"Okay! I met a girl and"  
"Odd, are you gonna come back in?" I asked, "It's a little drafty out here"  
"Oh. My. God. Someone's naked? In a K+ fic? Was thatKitty'svoice (I'm kitty)? OH MY GOD KITTY IS NAKED," yelled Amby, runnin' around like crazy.  
"I'M JOKIN'! Jesu-," I covored my mouth before I said anymore," Dang K+ fics...GRRRRRRR..anywho, Amby-you never run around like this at home"  
"Hey, this is a K+ fic ya know!"answered Amby. "Okay, Odd, lets go back to your room now, kay?" I asked desprited for more love.  
"Dude, Odd, you hit the jackpot!" said Jeremie.  
"I know, let's stay here for awhile Kitty, kay? Then we can go to my room,"said Odd (he can be soooooooooo dreamy, and to think I was kissing him!).  
My life is complete.  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay, so what should we do now?" asked Jeremie?  
"Maybe we should take over the world," I said," like X.A.N.A.?" Everyone agreed. So we started with Siss-I mean-Disney World. We packed laser guns, sugar, flame thowers, thorwing knives, rifles, sugar, hooks, dinamite, opals-who knows if we run into a witch?-, one million dollars-Amby is rich in the fanfic-, sugar, and Mercury-I love my kitty!  
We went to Disney World and just kicked down it's gates and they just surrended because no one messes with us. After taking over Disney World we took over the world and then Lyoko. We destoried X.A.N.A. and had a HUGE party at Disney World and invited my friends. We ate ENORMOUS amounts of sugar and were sugar high in ten seconds flat, so we conqured outer space and then we went back home-except for Amby, her boyfriend, Dave, and me. All night you could hear-  
"JeremiesugarJeremiesugarJeremiesugar"  
"AelitasugarAelitasugarAelitasugar"  
"AmbysugarAmbysugarAmbysugar"  
I don't know the NAME!  
"DavesugarDavesugarDavesugar"  
"YumisugarYumisugarYumisugar"  
"KittysugarKittysugarKittysugar"  
"OddsugarOddsugarOddsugar"  
"Meowmeowmeowmeowmeow" That's Mercury .  
"Owowowowowowowowowowowow"-Ulrich in hosiptal.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" That's Amby's boyfriend, like doing stuff to Ulrich or something  
What? Don't believe me? Okay, I'll tell the truth. All night Yumi, Dave, Amby and her boyfriend, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and me were up all night kissing and hugging. Actually we did both. The kissing and hugging first and the namesugar thing when we went to sleep. It was a night of heaven-except for Ulrich. MWAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Have fun and stay away from Amby!

THE END

I wrote this in 2005.That means this was my very first Fanfic. I write like a 3rd grader. It's been rewriten 4 times.


End file.
